Katherine's Twin Sister
by Kenniebaby
Summary: Secrets was kept buried to hide the pain and suffering. But what happens when that secret comes to surface. One person can boil and stir up drama in this mysterious town we call mystic falls. If she's anything like her sister, elena gilbert and the rest are in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

1920s

You could here the loud jazz music playing the air, the heels touching the floor, glass clinging together. The pub, it was the upcoming famous bar in New York. The owner of this nice business was Josh Michael, Josh was a tall muscular blonde haired guy, green eyes and smelled like whiskey and cigarettes, he had a nasty habit of that, he kind of had a baby face, made him look innocent but he was all so far from it, he had facial hair made him look a bit manly. (giphy) I on the other hand had on a nice cream dress that showed my curves, a nice long pearl neckless that hanged low and complimented my neck. (d8169012155b410758c2148f6c4b51) My best friend Josh brought me this dress just for tonight. He told me it was a special night for me, I still don't know why, his was always up to no good, but I think that's why I put up with him for so long. He's a werewolf; he saved me from getting murdered by a pack of werewolves when I was hunting for animals in the woods. After that we became best friends and he became madly in love with me, he had my back I had his, we had an apartment together we could hide or identity, try and fit in was the plan. I was glad meeting him changed my life.

As Josh got on the stage after the nice Jazz players took a break. Tonight Josh needed someone to sing, I remembered him talking about it as I was getting dressed in the bathroom, but as usual i wasn't paying him any mind, I was more so worried how I'd act in a crowed full of humans. Josh looks around in the crowd, all of a sudden the spot lights was on me, I knew he was up to no good when he kept eying me when we were getting ready to go to the pub after I finish sing in the shower, the people in courage me to go up on stage, if my undead heart was alive I knew it would have been beating through my chest, Josh always said I could sing, but I never had a voice people would listen to. At first I was panicky and anxious my voice wasn't there yet I had to get use to the song I was singing of course I herd it before being a vampire you can pick up easy, learn quicker. As soon as my voice adjusted to the song, I knew I had it out of the bag, but then I started to really get into the song everything vanished but one little thing.

You know when you get that filling somebody is watching you, I know it's a little odd due to the fact everyone in this bar is watching me but its that filling something that's not suppose to be there, something that not suppose to be watching. As I looked around in the crowed I noticed something odd, to crystal blue eyes starring at me, now I knew for sure my mind was just messing with me, so I closed my eyes, not to get detracted as I sung, but then those eyes played with my mind I could see them when I closed it too.

I opened them and there it was again, the same eyes starring, to dark to see the face of the blue eyed stranger but I couldn't help but think of Damon, the song finally went off with an applause Josh helped me off the stage he whispered in my ear "See I told you, you just needed a little push." I Smiled. "So are you going to tell me why that man over there is starring at you?" Josh said, I smirked a little.

"Jealous much?" She asked him and he shook his head as he ordered the red head a drink, she gave him a cheesy smile, she was new here and he knew it. She was his bait, she was innocent, this girl didn't know what she was getting her self into, but who was her to tell her to step off, what Josh wants? He usually end up getting. She knew that this little girl was probably a run away from home, trying to be a rebel sneaking in to night clubs she was young but not that young. She knew that this girl was just looking for trouble, so who was she to stop her? She just pray to god she knows what she's getting her self into because Josh was definitely known here.

She knew why he was doing this in front of her face. "So you ordered the knew girl a drink to prove your point. Don't make a mess Josh like you did with the past seven girls and that was only in one week." she said.

"It was at the same time, and I was getting tired of them, but its you I shouldn't be worrying about, you can have your cover blown messing with the wrong guy, females are different when it comes to guys and plus, you need to keep your blood lust under control" He warned me.

"When have I ever needed somebody to worry about me?" I was walking up closer to him "I'm not my sister I don't do stuff for attention slim Jim and you know that." I smirked "So don't let the jealousy get the better of you, your to cute for that" I said messing with his tie, and giving him flirtatious eyes.

"Please, we live together if I want you I can have you, But…I'm a little preoccupied right now" he said playing with the redhead like she was his food, I know it sounds kind of stupid coming from me. I walked away from him shaking my head, I know head probably tell her I'm his sister or his ex girlfriend that can't take no for an answer. I always hated that one. As I moved swiftly through the crowed someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, it was man, because of his chest, pressed so roughly but gently at the same time on minds I finally got the balls to look up, the signature smirk took me away "Damon" I gasped. "In the flesh" He said, still smiling but I was to damn shock to say anything. Why did he had this hold on her, she prayed on the question but knew got an answer.

"So I was walking by on this lovely night, then I herd a lovely bird, I knew this bird was a familiar bird but I just couldn't put a name to it, so I had to just walk in, noticing someone, the one and only Ally. I starred for a long time, thinking do I eyes deceive me?" He brought his mouth closer to my ear "But no, there you are standing on that stage…alive." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down to my spine.

"Damon I" He wouldn't even let me finish my sentence

"How _**are**_ you alive?" He asked me

"I was never dead" I answered "Katherine had a plan, a plan to save us both. The only reason I went along with it was so I could see you again." She said to him

"Why would you want to see me again?" He asked

She knew he was mad that she had left him all alone "Damon I still love you, I did everything for you." Did he truly forget our love?

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"Damon, Katherine was going to make you a vampire and I wasn't going to let you drink her blood. I stopped her and tried to give you some of my blood but before I could finish what I started, I was told your farther captured Katherine, I went looking for her getting captured my self, and all of a sudden I herd to gun shots. I didn't know what happen, I couldn't make myself go there, I knew you was dead, When we were on our getaway carriage I spotted you on the floor dead right next to your brother. I ran up to you, I almost didn't leave."

"I don't get it; Katherine is not in the tomb under the Fell's church?" He asked me with a devastated look on his face

"No I'm afraid not, she's out there tracking your brother, keeping a close eye on him." I told him

"Why him?" He asked me

"Don't you get it? She loved Stefan it always been stefan, you was just something that she wanted just because she knew how you felt about me she wanted you to piss me off" I told him truthfully

"I don't believe you, Katherine would never do those things" He said. What the fuck did she do to him? It's like she stole his commonsense away and replaced it with false beliefs

"Damon, I would never lie to you about this" I told him

"That's not what Katherine said, she said that you were the bad twin sister that, you would do anything to get your hands on me again, she said you played with me and Stefan's heart, so right now I'm thinking that you're a deceiving bitch" He yelled out in a whisper.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes; I had to do something, something I that I know I'm going to regret. I was going to have to eras everything that happens here tonight. For the sake of us both.

"Damon" I said as his pupils dilated "Your going to forget ever coming here, and your going to forget meeting me and the little conversation we ever had, you still think that Katherine and I are under the tomb. But you still think there's hope for us, there's hope for me and you. I'm sorry" I compelled him and walked off; I walked to the bar, by the end of the night I had fifteen shots of rum.

"Okay, okay, I think you've had enough" Josh said taking the shot away from me

"The bartender has to go home. I'm not paying him overtime" He said

"One more Josh, one more" I begged

"How about no more, come on, time to go home" He got into the back car before pulling off. I was playing with his shirt unbuttoning it easily, making it hard for him to button it back up when he was struggling with the buttons I was playing with his face putting small kisses on his check, when he finished buttoning his shirt I rubbed my hands back and forth up and down his legs

"You have to stop this Ally, right now" He tried to make it seem like an order but it came out more as a frustration. We had finally got to our apartment; I slowly took my close off in front of him, I unzipped my dress easily giving him a show

"I want you to play with me Josh, please….can you play with me?" She asked him

"No, I'm not going to play with you" He said crossing his arms She walked up to him with only a black bra and panties that matched. She kissed him on the neck

"So all that talk was for nothing?" She asked him "I'm the only one that didn't get a taste of Josh; I want a taste Josh" She whispered in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Present-

I knocked on the door of the Gilberts Residents, I needed to know Elena, I have too, does she act like Katherine, and is she smart like me? There so much to know in so little time.

"Elena, didn't I already see you, come in." She said I know it was wrong pretending to be Elena but it was the only way of me getting into her house I could guard her I practically ran in her room, someone's room tell you a lot about that person. She has a picture of her and I believe her friends Bonnie and Caroline in a cheerleading uniform, I always wanted to be one, but I never had the chance. She also had her diary on the night stand I ignored it because I wouldn't want anybody reading minds. I think were the same in that way. I sat on the bed, just for a second to think, she already saw me? That's what Jenna said, but something didn't seem right, I know me and Elena have the same face even Kat….Wait! Katherine. She probably knows too. I ran down stairs practically inhumanly. To spot Katherine in the room with John Gilbert, this can't be good. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was me.

"Sister, long time know see." She said just before turning around. John was just as confused as ever maybe if we keep talking he'll catch on, John Gilbert was no idiot, he knew about us. Well me at this point, everybody thinks I'm the even twin.

"Not long enough" I said smartly crossing my arms, and putting on the biggest mask I could, she always said she could see right through me, now let's sees what those hundreds of years apart, taught me.

"Hmm, someone is not happy to see there little sister are they? Well to bad, I thought you would want in on the plan I guess your still….under the weather" She said looking me up and down. Under the weather? She must have been talking about the feud we have over Damon and what she did, but as I learned these past few years from Michael, don't get mad….get even.

"I'm fine, what plan diabolic plan you have this time Kat." I asked her as I sat down on the counter while John was just watching the show, speechless.

"Kat? Nobody has called me that in years, well except the knew boyfriend I have, its so fun manipulating men's minds, there so dense. When they see boobs and ass there since on mind vanishes. You should know whats it's like sis, I mean with your experience with Damon and all, you were just a peace of ass in his mind, and I was the love of his life." She was doing it on purpose, I know it for a fact she was trying to break my walls, but I'm not going to let that happen.

"There's no Damon and I sis, that died a long time ago along with the 1920s" I told her. But it was a lie, I am not over Damon, I think I never will be. But see that's what happens when you're in love, you'll take a bullet for that person, and you would do anything to protect them even though it will put you in harms way, even though if it means you too can never be together and he would eventually move on, it was bound to happen, its just killing me its with my sister and she don't even love him back.

"Oh really? What happen to tracking him down, leaving me so you can get to him? Plan didn't work as quite perfect as you thought it would huh? You didn't run off into the sunset together like the perfect couple you painted out to be because he's in love with the wrong twin, even though the compelltion wore off he still didn't choose you, how does that make you feel sis? Because I'm sure it's not no sunshine's and rainbows. If it was me, I would want to get even, I would try and destroy that person, or even better protect there doppelganger. Or even better give one of the twins to Klaus. Because that's what a complete bitch I am. Didn't think I would know your plan Ally? You would try in sell your own sister out for a man, that don't even love you sis, that's pathetic and a little despread" She said, and I completely made me snap.

"Shut up! You act like your this perfect angle, you hid behind me, hell you want to _**be**_ me, I think that's why you did what you did, Klaus didn't want me he wanted _**you**_, you made the stupid choices you made because of you, nobody to blame but _**yourself**_! The reason why you are the bitch you are today, its because it's a image of you, you sold me out the chance you got to Klaus, and thought that by turning me I would forgive you, its only made me hate you, I know the real Katherine and the real Katherine is scared for her life and would do anything to earn her freedom even if it means selling her sister out, a sister she needs badly you can't do it by your own, you are weak pathetic vampire, and you deserve anything that's coming to you! Fucking bitch!" I yelled at her not knowing my vampire face was showing the whole time when I pushed her to the wall, I was mad at Katherine not because of what she did but why she did it. I always thought she did things to protect us, she was always the decision maker when things went down, it was always us, but no its just her and nobody else, she lost sight of family, and I learned that family hurts the most.

She pushed me back into the other wall, I pushed her hands away from me as we were both growling and hissing at each other, Katherine finally calmed down, just for a second though, grabbed the kitchen knife and chopped Johns fingers off and stabbed me with vervain before I could feed him my blood and pushed me out the door, far way from the Gilberts house, that was all I could remember from this day forward.

1800

"And here is your room Miss Pierce" The younger Salvatore told the oldest Pierce in the lovely mansion as she gave him a sweet smile.

"So tell me, when will I get too meet the eldest Salvatore?" I asked him as Emily put my things in my room. She was quite today? I wondered why? I believe Katherine feed from her again, damn Katherine. No means no. I can smell it all the way in here, the blood smudged across her face.

"He's not coming back until six months, buts its only six months I'm sure the time will fly by when I have too lovely ladies to spend my time with. It gets kind of lonely with him not around anymore" Stefan said, I kind of felt sorry for him, when me and Katherine were young I could never stay away, when one of us were apart both of us ended up crying.

"Well thanks to us. I'm sure to occupy your time Mr. Sa. I mean Stefan" Katherine said at the frame of her door, with it cracked a little. Jer voice frighten him a little I could tell by the pulse bounding faster than usual and the body moving too much for my liking.

"We wouldn't mind you showing us the house later on, and probably show us the town, I would love to meet new people, I love to meet knew people" I said to him. I need blood and I needed it now!

Pause-2009

"Ugh" I moaned. What time was it? Where was I? What was I sitting on? And why was I here? I opened my eyes slowly, finding my body in a chair with my hands cuffed to it, of course easy for me to break it. I looked around to see if I knew where I was because I don't remember coming here at all.

"Please, please help me!" A little girl in the back said, I turned my head towards her finding a trail of blood leading to her. I licked my lips, it feels like I haven't eat in day's and my gums haven't ached like this since I turned. I shook my head out of it. She was just a little girl, I couldn't, I can't do that to her. That's just wrong.

"Please, help me!" He begged again, I ran over to her, I crouched over to her while she still was in the corner; I removed the blond curls from her face looking into her hazel eyes. She only looked about seven maybe even eight. But her blood smelled so purr, if you ask a vampire they wouldn't drinking form a little baby or child because there blood will drive you mad. It's easy to drink from a human. Not really easy but better to mange.

"Whats your name little girl?" I asked her she looked up at me into my eyes. And cried on my shoulder, aw poor baby, she must miss her parents so much

"I'm Monica; can you get me out of here? My mother is going to be angry I left the house" She said

"Of course, where are you hurt Monica?" I asked her the smell of the blood was increasing, I felt my gums ache again, if I don't worry about it I wont feel it, but this little girl named Monica's blood was all I _**could**_ think about.

"It's on my wrist, right here" She said showing it to me, but she put it to close to my face, I felt a change and I knew she saw it.

"Oh my god what happened to your face?" she asked me

"Shhhh, it will be all over in a second" I told her, it was to late for her to respond, my mouth was already to her wrist, the small cut was not doing me justice even though It was really huge. I bit down harder causing her to scream louder. I couldn't stop, I don't think blood even tasted this good since I been with Elijah, now he had very good blood, we would exchange it when we were making passionate love. Her screams was not telling me to stop, but telling me to bite down harder. The blood was sending me into frenzy. I moaned a little, the more I sucked the more I was getting. The more she would scream, but that was only for a matter of seconds until the more I sucked the less it was coming the more quite she was becoming and the more relaxed I was getting. I opened my eyes to realize what I had done.

"What have I done?" I asked my self. She looked at the dead body on the floor, I just took a little girls life, she could have had a life that I always wanted and I took it from her. Her parents must be worrying sick, I can almost feel the pain there going to feel when they can't find there child.

I got up; I couldn't take the seen anymore. I ran out in vampire speed. This was not good at all. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going all I know was I was going somewhere somewhere not to far but in the woods deep, deeper than an average human can go with out getting lost, deep until I couldn't smell the blood of a human anymore. I spotted a tree, I don't know what was so different from the other tree's it was just this tree, that so familiar but so untimely to the others it was old while the others looked and smelled knew, it was all to weird for me. I looked around it and spotted something odd, an average human wouldn't be able to read this but since I was a vampire it wasn't hard to read at all. A+D=Love, with a big hear sign around it, I remember this, this was a memorable moment for me and a vulnerable moment too. I laid on the tree with my back against it and cried on my knee's I yelled out a huge scream "AH!" just to get the anger out, just by my screaming you could tell I was not in pain but in need of help, I was helpless. In a matter of seconds I herd someone in front of me, it was Damon.

"I herd you crying are you alright? Little girl?" He asked. If only he knew it was me, his approach would have been a little bit ruder than that, if only I could go back in time, fix this differently if I caused him so much pain I would probably go back in time and made sure he never remembered me, it would save us both the hurt and pain, and he would go back to his life, and I would still live minds, on the run with Katherine.

"It's me Damon." I told him, looking up and his concern you saw in his big bluish, grayish eyes did a complete one eighty, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down my eyes. If this was the only way for me to resee him again, than I'll take my changes, even though reseeing him is not a word.

"What are you doing here? How are you even alive!" He asked I had some dejavu going on, on that last question. He sounded the same but his town was more different more mad, I guess because this time we weren't around so many people. It was just the two of us, and these animals.

"I was never in the tomb, Katherine and I, well mostly Katherine came up with a plan to save us both, I'm upset that you had to die protecting us." I said.

"I wasn't protecting you! I was protecting Katherine." He said it sounded so harsh the way he said it, made me want to cry again. But I couldn't I wouldn't cry again. But I couldn't stop the water works; he really did just hurt my feelings. If I stop crying the emotions have to be shut off, and I can't do that while I'm trying to protect Elena.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You pretended to be Elena to kiss me, that's a little desepered don't you think? He asked, now I was really confused, I was stuck in a tomb thinking and he's thinks I kiss…..Katherine!

"That wasn't me Damon; I was hit with vervain in my system. It wasn't me." I told him and he laughed hysterical at me like this was some type of joke witch it wasn't it was telling the truth.

"You're even more a greater actresses than before, bravo!" He said clapping his hands "I almost believed you, thank god I haven't been stuck on animal like my brother and fall for your little deceiving traps" He said with is arms crossed. If I wasn't in my emotional statement I would have been drooling over the way he looked right now, which was fucking sexy.

"I'm not lying Damon. Katherine got vervain in my system, just before she stabbed John's fingers off; I was in there trying to help him." I told him really trying to get him to believe me.

"So what if in this crazy universe I believed you, what were you doing in Elena's house anyway?" He asked me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him, because sometimes you really can't tell what Damon's thinking, only whats he's feeling.

"I would've asked if I didn't He said smartly."Prepare for a story of a life time.


	3. Chapter 3

1500s

"HE KILLED THEM!" Katherine yelled, covered in our mother and fathers blood. It was a blood bath in here. He slaughtered our family, Katherine, was sitting there loosing her marbles, he couldn't stop crying and her cries was getting louder by the minute, I was hurting me to see her like this, I was always the weak one, right now she was feeling every emotion in your body you could think of.

"Its okay Katherine, its okay" I said hugging her but she pushed me into the wall with her new vampire life ability's and continued to cry on our dead parents. I knew she didn't mean to hurt me, it only hurt for a second. But something tells me she did in the back of my mind, I just ignored it, and gave her time to her self, I ran out the house as fast as I could to see if there was any chance to save me and my sister. I ran into Gabriela. The witch, a powerful witch. They made stories about her to scare the children before they went to bed. She had no eye on the her tight eye socked, it was white like her eye got stuck rolling into the back of her head, the other one was gray, she had a pearsing on her nose and lip, and a carve around her head to cover the baldness she walked around in a blanked that was made into a dress. She was carrying something before I ran into her.

"Devil!" He yelled at me, and I felt a pit in my head than a headache and all of a sudden it felt like bricks were pounding into my head with fire coming lout of it. I screamed in agony. I pleaded her to stop, I pleaded he to her like she was god and I was begging to get pass those gates. But the only thing she was wasn't a god, she was a witch, and I was a vampire. She looked at me and laughed, I had tears coming out of my eyes, tears of pain, abuse, and fear. I feared for my sister and I had fear of this witch that was standing above me.

"Get up child." She said. I did what I was told. I hesitated at first but then I completely stood up with my head held high, putting on this biggest act I could. But I was hopeless. I felt a pit in my head again, and then it just got worst, worst than the first time she did it, I scream "STOP!" But she laughed as the pain kept hurting; it felt like it was going on for hours. "PLEASE! I"KLL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" I shouted at her, but she wasn't listening to anything I say no matter how hard or loud I scream, it wasn't working. She said something to me. A whisper to be, she was so far way from me but I herd her clearly.

"Never beg child, stand your ground" she said with her head held high this time, and so much passion in what she said, mad me want to listen to her. This went on for hours until I finally knew what she was trying to accomplish, she knew I was a newborn, she was teaching me control, she was teaching me the pain I can feel and the pain I was going to feel, in the near future, I felt the ache in my gums I felt the headache I felt my bonds ache I felt burns everywhere. She burned me into I had no skin left on me and hour ago, than she gave me some blood so I could heel. I was her pet she told me, she said she was getting old and that she needed someone to take her powers; she said all her family was gone, deceased.

She wanted someone to carry on the family's power but she knew it could never happen, and then she told me there was a way. She took out the baby that was in the bad she was carrying when I looked at it earlier, it was precious, it was the baby that Katherine had taken away from her months ago, and she named it Sabrina, she gave the baby powers, powers I head yet not known what it was, she gave me powers to, only better healing powers, controlling powers.

And when a witch use her powers against me, it's useless. I only met this lady for a day but I felt like I knew so much form her. She said I was brought to her from the gods, if I was young I would have called her crazy and through rocks at her like the others, but I was different now, I as a young adult now, and I was a vampire. After that day she died in my arms, she told me it was her time to go, I cried. I can be so emotional at times. Hours later a note appeared in my old room when me and Katherine went to pick up our stuff, she wanted to move away and go to another place that didn't remind her of anything that happen these past few months.

2009

"The letter only had one thing on in, only one request, "Doppelganger lives". I didn't know what that meant until now, when she was born I was there, in the hospital until she was born. She looked like Katherine, and me, something told me she was Katherine and me by the way she looked, by her DNA, and how her blood smells, it couldn't get more technical than that. I made a promise to my self, this Elena kid is going to live, and live for one purpose only, to be taken care of." I lied on the last part to Damon, she was to get handed over to Klaus but I didn't want him anymore involved than he was now, he needs to stay out of it. I was going to keep my promise I made to myself the first…..well the second time I saw her, Katherine doesn't need her freedom, I don't know why I didn't see it coming now, she needed to be handed over to Klaus, and Elena needs to be out of it.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Damon said "I thought you would ant her dead" He added on.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness of what happened between us, this is about Elena, and you can believe me if you want to, or you can call m a liar but I want one thing trait between us, I didn't kiss you." I told him before walking away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Katherine kissed me didn't she?" He asked me and I shook my head in agreement.

"Can I ask you one thing?" He asked me

"Shoot." I said

"Why would she do it?" He asked me. I didn't want to go off saying the same thing I said to him before, I'm tired of explaining my self, because if I say it now it won't come out as what I want it to say in my head. I looked in to his eyes. "You will remember everything I made you forgets." I said his eyes blinked a couple of times before looking at me.

Damon's point of view

_"I was never dead"_ It kept replaying in my head like a sappy love song form green day. _"Its like her compellation stayed with you". _Why did she make me forget, why would she take that memory from me? Was it because she knew me than I knew my self, she knew that I was going to go look for her, she knew I wouldn't give up? Or she probably thought I would give up from all these years I would eventually grow tired and give up _"Damon, I loved you". _Did she mean it? Or was she playing with me? Katherine said she liked playing mind games with people. "_I almost didn't leave." _These memories were pouring to me like a verbal thunderstorm. _"Don't you get it? Stefan for Katherine Damon for Ally that was how it was before she compelled you". _Maybe she was telling the truth all a long, I mean why would Katherine pretend to be Elena, only if she had a sneaky plan of her own. The Alison I used to know never would have done anything like that. She didn't have it in her heart. She was so broken when I found out what she was. _"Damon, I would never… "Damon, I would never… "Damon, I would never lie to you about this. _Why did I have to be so stupid, she was telling the truth right then and there, so she has to be telling the truth, now. I have to go find Katherine to get to the bottom of this

"I—I have to go" I said before zooming off in my vampire speed.

Pause

Alison's Point Of View

"Shit!" She said after he had left her. Did I make a mistake giving him his memory back? Was doing this such a great idea? I gave him back his memory for a reason. Right?

I ran again, as fast as I could, I needed to run, get away, I haven't been her for over a week and they got my running.

1820-

"Miss Pierce, your sister required me to invite you to intend a walk in town with us. If I'm not bothering you or anything" Stefan said on the outside of the door while Emily was helping her with her corset.

"Um, come please, in. I can't barely perceive sound" It was a lie, she knew it. She just wanted to know why he was studdering. He entered her room with a nervous smile on his face. Katherine no where to be found, and his hands behind his back.

"Is everything superior Mr. Salvatore, your give the impression being edgy today, not your normal self" I said as Emily continued to pull the strings in the back of the corset so it was place on tight, it was popping my boobs up; maybe that's why he seem so…..bothered.

"I'm sorry if the position I'm in makes you uncomfortable Mr. Salvatore, I couldn't hear you from the other side of the door, and do you know where my sister is?" I asked him

"She's freshening up for the walk I'm escorting her to observe the town, I was told to invite you, if you wanted to come." Stefan said still observing my body, in a covetousness way. His eyes never left my body, in a polite way never looked at my eyes. I never had a man desire me or look at me the way Stefan did well after Elijah of course. I liked the feeling, the feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

"I would love to Mr. Salvatore; I'll be equipped in a minute." I told him he shook his head and turned around, when my door shut Emily express amusement to Stefan's behavior. I had to chuckle too. Emily was nice and beautiful, I wish the world wasn't the way it was, and I would have asked her to go with us, wait! I still can.

"Emily, would you like to come accompany us?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile. And shook her head "No", I wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Oh come on, I'll make certain no individual trouble you, you have my word and I'll make sure Mr. Salvatore purchase you something, its all he can do after the little occasion we just had previously, I'm certain he wont mind." I told her, I was convincing and I knew it, she gave me a beautiful smile.

"Come on, I'm sure there waiting for us." I told her before grabbing her had and rushing her down the steps where Stefan and Katherine was waiting patiently downstairs.

"Oh goody, you brought the maid to carry our things when Stefan buys me the clothing he promised." Katherine said with a sly smile.

"No sister, I brought her to accompany me. Emily is a nice person and I good friend, and who would be better than to take her?" I asked Katherine she glared at me before making her statement.

"Me." She said

"Well of course you, but Emily never goes out, she needs a break." I told her

"Maids don't have breaks." Katherine said self-righteously as her smile took a u-turn. But that didn't matter, I wanted Emily to come and that's what she's going to do. And that's final!

"I'm sure, its fine with Mr. Salvatore, right Stefan?" I gave him a lustful smile and that through him off his game.

"Of course, it will be fine, but if people see you befriending her they will talk." Stefan said. Well, that's not a problem.

"Let them talk." I said before talking her hand again and walked into the carriage with Katherine and Stefan right behind us, it was a little crowed but I had Emily sit o my lap, it was unladylike my sister said but I gave her a glare that made her shut up, Stefan escorted me out first of the carriage, then Emily, than Katherine. Katherine didn't like being last, she hates it, and so Katherine decided to be tide around Stefan's arm all day.

"Ohh, Stefan can we go to that store right there, you promise to buy me a dress, please?" She asked him and he looked over towards me.

"Would you like that Miss Pierce?" Stefan asked me. I smiled at him.

"Emily? Do you want anything from this store?" I asked her

"I don't think that's…"

"We would love to" I said before Stefan took my arm and Emily's and guided us into the store, leaving Katherine dumb founded and highly upset. She didn't like not getting attention from Mr. Salvatore. And rather mush hated that I was getting it more than her, I could feel a whole burning through my back with Katherine's hateful eyes. Since when has she been behaving like this?

Katherine was doing something sneaky, I can since it, I can smell it and I know for a fact she's doing it, I always knew when Katherine was up to know good. As I picked out dresses ignoring Katherine. But socializing with Emily, a man appeared.

"Excuse me miss? Is she with you?" The man ask me

"Yes why?" I asked him

"We don't let there kind into my store." He said staring right at Emily as she put her head down, like she was getting scowled like a dog.

"I'm sorry Mr.….."

"Franklin" He said

"Mr. Franklin, but Miss Emily here, isn't going nowhere." I told him

"If she's not leaving, I'm going to have to kick both of you out." He said. I starred into his eyes getting his full attention as his pulse enlarged.

"But that won't be necessary Mr. Franklin, now would it?" I asked him he shook his head from side to side.

"From now on you won't bother me or Miss Emily from here on understand?" I asked him

"I understand." He said, in a robotic voice.

"Run along now. I told him before returning to the dresses I was looking at, Katherine had something to do with this, I knew it, she's always have to rein my good mood, Always!

"Found anything you like?" Stefan asked Emily

"I'm not getting anything." She said nervously as she looked down

"Hey." He said before capturing her face with his finger

"I'm up here" He said with a smile.

"I'll buy anything for you, as long as you're happy and Ally's pleased, I'm happy" He said.

"I like that one" She said pulling out the brown corset.

"Perfect." He said before turning his attention to Ally, again as she picked her third outfit.

"Are you sure this is too much Mr. Salvatore." I asked him

"There's never too much in my book, Miss. Pierce." He said

"Its okay now, Mr. Salvatore" I told him with a smile

"I'm sorry I don't comprehend Miss Pierce." He said

"For you to call me by my first name, I like you now." I told him he smiled at me, god I loved that smile.

"Ally" He said. Stefan makes a good friend. He's just what I needed

"Okay, I'm tired, it's getting dark and the store is closing" Katherine said

"I'll pay for these, while you girls go wait in the carriage." Stefan said

"Just what in the hell you think your doing?" Katherine asked as she took a step towards me.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked her, what was with her today? God! Can't you just enjoy the day you planned. With us!

"You know exactly what I mean sister. Stefan is minds, not yours!" She said in a loud whisper.

"I don't want Stefan in that way Katherine. If I'm looking for a man, that's to spend my life with." I told her

"Cause that went well with Elijah" She said

"If you wasn't so out there struntting our stuff like a mad woman, we wouldn't be in this position in the first place" Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that. I struck a nerve.

"Katherine, I'm sor…"

"Save it! Your right, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in the situation your right. Don't ever speak to me again." She said before leaving out with a tear in her eye. I never meant to though that baby in her face like that, she just so mean and when I'm mean its like I hurt her feelings do she not know the things she do and say hurt my feelings. Being a vampire its really good hiding your feelings, because if I was human, me and Katherine would have stop being sisters a long time ago, that was the first time I saw tears in her eye after when she saw our parents brutally murdered. Katherine showed her ass today, and I take full responsibility's for my actions, I should've never said what I said.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked

"Ready" I said

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"I'm sure, come on Emily." I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been months since me and Katherine had that fight, its been months since me and Katherine talked to each other, two weeks exact, but that don't stop her form having her fun, Stefan cheeks on my everyday, ad 5pm, we have a whole conversation until the sun comes down, the more we hung out the more he seems to get the clue were only friends. His attention went straight to Katherine. I only come out of my room when its necessary, it not only hurt Katherine form what I said, it hurt me, because I never saw my sister so vulnerable so broken, she couldn't even look at me, Stefan insist on making me come out side with him and Katherine, I don't know if Katherine would like it but it's a beautiful day today and I need to stop wasting my life on an incident that happened two months ago. I put on my red corset, with my hair in a curly bun with a red small hat to match it. I found Katherine and Stefan and a strange new person. I over herd them talking.

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" Katherine asked, they were playing with a ball I presume, it seems fun, and plus there's nothing for me to do anyways mind as well join them too

"Uh, well, you could, uh—you could get hurt, my brother likes to play rough." Stefan said

"Somehow I think you play rougher" Katherine said

"Mmmm, but I doubt that sister, see I know this one, but I don't know this one, he's come out of the war, lord knows what he's cable of, I like to play dirty Mr. Salvatore, don't get upset if I cheat." I told him and he gave me a smirk

"Cheating?" He asked

"No rules right? I like to play against the law" I told him before taking the ball from Stefan and running away from them.

"Why am I Standing here, that's a girl who clearly want to be chased, maybe I should give her a head start." He said to Stefan

"If you wont, I will" He said running after her and Damon , the last person running and Katherine who sat there, and glared at Ally, this was one of those moments you knew Katherine was planning something, but Ally was to busy getting tackled by both of the Salvatore brothers. While all of them laughed.

"When I said dirty I didn't mean this kind of dirty Mr. Salvatore" She said to Damon before rolling on top of him as they both laughed

"You have to be more clear next time Ms. Pierce, I like to do it both ways." He said as he rolled on top of her.

"As I lady I shouldn't take that as a complement, but for you I'll make it an exception" She said rolling on top of him again

"I'm honored" He said as both of there chest rise and fell they both stared into each other eyes as Stefan witness the whole thing.

"Sister, if I may comment, I'm sure you should leave that position in the bedroom, wear its private." Katherine said walking up to them

"Kat, we're just having some fun? Is that a crime?" She asked

"No, have all the fun you want and I will do the same" She said with a sly smile, some how ally didn't take that as I good thing at all.

"So Kat, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her as I dust of my red corset.

"What is that Ally?" She asked

"Well see, there's the founder's ball coming up and there's two of us, and two of them….who do you think will choose sister?" I asked her, she smiled

"That's I tough decision Ally, because we're twins, we look exactly the same on the outside" she said

"But very different on the inside" I added

"Is this a competition Ally?" Kat asked "You know I love games." She said

"Call it what you want sister, but It's either Stefan or Damon, or none. Who knows but them, I rather them ask later than ask now, that would ruin the game, isn't that right sister?" I asked her

"I agree I'm patient, maybe" She said before walking away with me on her arm, Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a minute than looked at us, let the games began.

Present-

Stefan goes looking for Jeremy after he hears the front door open, its Katherine posing as Elena, but he doesn't know that, or does he? He goes down stairs after asking her "Hey! How's Caroline?"

"Not good" She hugs Stefan tightly, accepting his embrace "Just what I needed" She said she leaned in trying to kiss him but Stefan attacks her, realizing who it actually was, he throws her on to he couch and bares his fangs at her.

"Katherine" He breathed out

"At least I fooled one of you" She said smugly he rushed over to her space and pushed her against the wall, but that wasn't affecting her as he hoped it would. Gotta blame the animal blood.

"Feeling better?" she asked him, he pushes her against another wall but someone was opening it, Katherine grabs his arm and throws him onto the floor and leaves within a second. That's when Damon and Elena entered the house, Stefan stands up immediately

"Stefan?" Elena questioned him

"Elena" He said to her, knowing just who that was.

"What happened?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"Ally happened" Damon said sure of himself

"No, Katherine happened" he said

"So there both here, just great" Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

Ally's point of view

I ran as fast as I could in vampire speed to Elena's house, I know this is sudden but I had to get to her. I had to protect her, I needed too, I didn't know how deep I was in the woods, but I know I was very deep do to the long running I'm doing, I should have been at the Gilberts residents.

Elena's Point of view

"Did she say what she wanted? Katherine I meant" Damon said

"No." Stefan said

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance, Ally sure did. She wants me to think that she wasn't the one that played us against each other" Damon said to Stefan.

"That's because she didn't, Katherine did." Stefan said

"What ever one of them did and both of them is going to die" Damon said

"Yeah right, there's both of them, and both of us, there older than us, and more smarter, and you know Katherine there's no way of killing them" Stefan said

"There's always a way, little bro" Damon said

"Wait, she said she fooled one of us, what does that mean?" Stefan asked Damon

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight" Damon said

"I told Jeremy, I can't do this to him anymore, I can't lie" Elena said as she entered the door.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Elena

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said

"I know, we all did" Stefan said

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked Stefan more than she asked Damon.

"Move" Damon said.

"Very helpful thank you" Elena said sarcastically

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you will be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said

"Duh, and I'm here to stop it" Ally said as she walked into the house

"So you've been invited in to? Elena said

"Why are you here?" Damon asked

"To protect Elena." I said to Damon

"Bullshit!" He said

"Nobody came here, to beg there forgiveness for Damon Salvatore, get over you self, no everything is about you, it's about her" Elena said looking at Ally

"If you're here to protect me? What are you protecting me from? "Elena asked

"Well first and foremost Katherine, I made sure that we could have a doppelganger to protect us, but not after what Katherine did I found myself trying to protect you, you were born, because of me. You were going to be killed because of me, now you're going to be protected, by me." I told her

"Why would you go through so much trouble? Katherine is your sister, what if you change your mind, what will that leave me?" Elena asked.

"You see, me and Katherine were sisters, but now were enemies, she ruined my life. She got her self into people she should associate with, gotten our family killed and she blamed me for it. We've been on the run for hundreds of years, and we finally settled down in Mystic Falls, we weren't supposed to come here, but she insisted for some reason. Back then I didn't know my sister was in capable of the things she does now, but to be honest, Katherine was always like that, I was just too blind to see because she was my twin sister, and she treated other people that way, never me. Me and her were like water and ice. Before we even met the Salvatore bothers she told me that Stefan was off limits, but soon as Stefan was paying me more attention that he was to her, she got mad, I saw my self more as a friend to Stefan, I don't know how he felt if it was more, if it was less, don't get me wrong, if Katherine wasn't interested in Stefan I would had been all over him. But it wasn't like that, so then I met Damon, he wasn't always an arrogant basterd you think of him today. He was a gentleman, kind hearted, but mysterious. Damon was always a freak if you want to know but as soon as Katherine saw that I was interested in him she tried everything she could to break us apart. I wasn't letting him go, but me forgetting that Damon was still human she went for him, she got into his mind, compelled him, Damon wasn't Damon anymore, he wasn't minds, he was Katherine's, there was days were I would here Damon's groans and moans coming from Katherine's bedroom, oh and there were days where I smelled her on him. She did it to spize me, so one day I was pissed really pissed and I saw Stefan. I kissed him in front of Katherine and Damon, that was the first time I saw both of them hurt, and me full of regret, when I did it I felt a rush, like I'm getting my revenge and there's nothing you can do about it, but when I looked into Damon's eyes I knew I broke something that was still there for me, his heart. She was going to let me rote in the tomb, as she came up with this brilliant plan, she lied and said she was going to tell me later, I knew when Katherine was lying, I always know, but when I came to tell Damon have hope for us. He was already dead. He blamed Stefan for doing that to him when he should have blamed me. I'm not going to sit here and say this was all Katherine's fault because it was minds too; I broke a man, that's made a brick wall against his humanity, and his heart." I had tears running down my face by the time I finished

"She did that to you?" That's the only thing that Elena managed to say

"I'm sorry, Damon, and I'm sorry Stefan. I never meant to do that to you guys, I never meant to make you hate each other, and I never meant to make you hate who you are Stefan." I looked at him

"I'm on the diet too, but Kat….she…she" I said before crying my eyes out again. Elena grabbed me and hugged me tight, as she cried too; this had to be the most fucked up day of my life.

"I killed an innocent little child, I never meant too" I told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally stayed in the guess room in the boarding house, she woke up in the morning to take a shower, she went into the third bathroom and took off her clothes and cut the hot a water on, Damon woke up as soon as he herd the water run in the third bathroom, he knew it was Ally because Stefan doesn't wake up this early. he smirked to himself, he didn't agree that Ally should stay but Stefan insisted, he took off his boxer briefs and went into his shower and cut his hot water on "Five four, three, two," He counted to himself waiting to her her and them like clock work she screamed. He laughed but seconds later she was in his room with a towl rapped around her body "You think this is funny?" She asked angrily "Very, enjoy the cold water?" he asked with his smug self "I'm going to really enjoy my butt in your..."

"I herd screaming what happened?" Stefan came in Damon's room

"Damon thought it was funny to turn the water cold in the bathroom" Ally said "Stefan do something" She whined

"Damon" Stefan said with a warning in his voice

"Stefan" Damon mocked

"Leave Ally alone" Stefan told Damon

"No, i think i'm going to in enjoy messing with her a little while longer" He said narrowing his his at her

"Why do you hate me so much Damon? Is it that because I told the truth, and you can't handle the truth, or is it that your so much of a push over to know the truth, oh i get it your katherine's BITCH" she said before Damon push her into the wall

"Take it back!" he said with a threatening voice

"Why? Why should i take it back Damon! How about you get your head out of the clouds and know that it was me you loved, me that turned you and me that never left you!" She yelled

"Lies!" He yelled

"June 28. is your birthday, June 28 was the day we ran away from your house, and got caught, august 9, was the day you admitted you love me, founders party you got compelled to go with katherine because both you and stefan was going to pick me. and March the five, we made love. so don't tell me i don't know what i'm taking about to tell me i compelled you because i'm not that type of person. the only person that is lying to there self if you!" She said before walking away.

Ally couldn't look and the person she fell in love with anymore, she couldn't face the person he became all because of Katherine and her but he was in there some how, the Damon she knew was still in there" Ally had to see Katherine and the only way to see Katherine is if he was with Stefan

"Come on Steffie, we have a party to spoil" Set told him

"Nobody has called me that in ages, well except Damon" he said

"Yeah well thats Damon for you" She say to him

"You love him don't you?" He asked her

"Of course i do, i think i never stopped" She told him as she was curling her hair

"What about me?" He asked

"What do you feel for me?" He asked

"When the first time i met you i thought wow, this man was taken and it wasn't by me, it was by my sister, back them we didn't go for the guys each other liked, we kept them feelings bottled up. so i kept you at a friend level, if katherine never clammed you, you best believe you wouldn't never be the person you are today" She said to him

"And whats that?" He asked her

"A struggling vampire, your gonna crack one day, maybe not today, maybe not in a week or so but your gonna crack" she told him

"I think if i was with you. than it would have causes more problems with your sister than it already has, one of you would be dead" he told her

"And that person would had been me, Stefan you have feelings for me, but those feelings are old, your in love with Elena, the feelings you have for me will go away because when you with Elena you never thought about me, you thought about her" She said before taking his hand so they can leave the house

"Your my best friend, don't you ever forget that' She told him

[Mystic Falls hospital](Stefan and Elena are going to see John)

Stefan: Ready for this? (enters the room with Elena)

Elena: John?

(He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena.)

Elena: I'm Elena, I'm not Katherine.

Stefan: We know she did this to you.

Elena: We need to know why.

John: Where is she?

Stefan: You tell us.

John: I don't know.

I was listening from a distance until i saw one of the TVs

" imgres?q=sasha+pieterse+kid&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=N&rls=en&biw=1040&bih=512&tbm=isch&tbnid=nJXPjRevJHNhxM:&imgrefurl= Sasha%2BPieterse&docid=ZoKGhPyiWA1FqM&imgurl= . &w=180&h=250&ei=wJfOT4zVCKn00gHoqbXECA&zoom=1"**  
><strong>

Little girl missing, was found missing a day ago, she wen outside to play and never came back home is you find this little girl or saw her at that time please call 11800-kidnapped

Ally felt her eyes water.


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

"Ally" someone shouted from behind me I was in the middle of feeding in the woods and when I herd that voice, I wanted to break down and cry, I was so sure I wasn't being fallowed. I didn't want him to see me like this; I couldn't even look at him I felt like a coward. I slipped up today, I don't normally drink from humans I drink from animals but today, I finally cracked, I saw a maid along the side lines, she had a baby, she was breast feeding, I looked at the beautiful chocolate baby, but that's when I felt my hunger growing and my fangs showing. They lady was frighten "Help!" She screamed

"Sh, sh, sh," I calmed her down by compelling her "It's okay. Just put the baby to sleep. And follow me" I constructed her; she gave the baby to the other maid. The baby was light skin. "Who is the father?" I asked her "He told me not to tell anyone" She said "He said if I don't than, I will have a happy life, and my child will be healthy too" She said I shook my head. "Is the baby healthy miss…?" "Hilary" "Miss Hilary" I said "No…..he's not….he's not getting the proper care like he promise" she told me "So why don't you tell me who the father of this baby is" I tried persuading her "Because, he'll kill me" She said frighten. "I will make sure he wont, I promise" I told her "It's Mr. Salvatore" She told me "Giuseppe?" I asked her she shook her head we were deep in the woods having this conversation "Were you willing?" She asked him "He said we couldn't spill inside me, he got carried away and did so, and now I have his baby boy" She said "I'm sorry this happen to you Miss Hilary" I tried comforting her but my hunger kept growing, I needed blood, and I needed it now, maybe a little taste wont hurt, maybe to sips wont be as bad? Would it? I through her against the tree and clawed at the neck, moving it so I had full access I bit into it, taking a few sips like I planed too but I found my self taking more than I few sips, the few sips went into gulps, I had a mouth full of blood her body gotten weak and she fell on top of me I laid her down on the ground and since she was already gone, there was no point of me stopping, I needed more blood, I bit into her wrist and got more blood, blood that was satisfying me but not fuelling me I still felt hungry, and to be honest no matter how many humans you drink you will never be full like you were when you where human. But then I felt a presents "Ally?" Someone questioned me. "Don't look at me, I don't want you to see me like this" I had multiple tears running down my face "Alison look at me, please" He begged. I looked at him with blood around my face, those hurt blue eyes I saw, only making me feel even worst about the situation. "Did you kill her?" He asked me, I shook me head "Why?" He asked "I was hungry, I lost control" I told him "Does Katherine know you drink human blood?" He asked "Yes, she does too….but I slipped I never meant to" I told him "I don't drink human blood" "What are you?" He asked as tears fell down his eyes "Are you sick, do you need help?" He asked I broke down and covered my face; I just couldn't look into those eyes anymore "I'm a vampire Damon….there real…those bedtime stories your parents told you about…there true" She said Damon walked over to her tried to make her look at him "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be running, calling for help, killing me for cris sakes?!" "I know you won't hurt me" He said with Confidence "I didn't know I was going to hurt miss Hilary now look at her" I said to him "LOOK at her Damon! She's gone! She's never coming back! I took someone's life, and I feel so ashamed, now do what you came here to do, when you saw me in these woods! Do it! I have nothing to live for!" She cried but Damon held her neck and stared into the monsters eyes and kissed her Ally was shocked, but responded and for a good second she pushed him away "You have everything to live for Ally, I'm going to help you okay, I don't care what you are, god created you in a crazy way, but its okay you are human inside" He said "You don't know what you're saying" She shook her head as she closed her eyes "What I'm saying is, come on, and let's gets you cleaned up" He took her by the arm, and took her by the lake "I'll tell somebody to clean her up later" She shook her head

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon)

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Ally herd Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood from a distance.

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Sheriff Forbes said

"Are you implying that he was _one of them_?" Ally felt an argument coming on.

"No, no one's implying that" As soon as Ally was about to come on in the open, She herd Damon's voice

" Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said

"Carol..." Damn said

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Sheriff Forbes said

" Liz..." Damon said

"Someone got my husband killed."

"We're all on edge here. You've suffer a great loss, the whole town has. We have to stick together okay?" I hope they weren't falling for his shit "Well get through this" he added on. He had tricks up this sleeve and i was bound to know them. i walked out side before spotting Katherine.

"Sis. I see you spying on the eldest Salvatore. Hm? i though you said you were through with him" I herd Katherine's voice coming from behind me. Knowing my sister was on thing. But wanting what she have was another. You can know Katherine, you can understand her games, but when you try to act on your own you find your self on a long path way.

"Why are you here?" I ignored her sly comment

"The same reason why your here" She said

"Stop with the games Katherine." I warned her

"You know seeing two of us, may cause your little Elena...some problems" She said

"Stefan already compelled Tyler to tell everyone that she had a twin sister" I told her

"Staying ahead of the game i see"

"This is not a game Katherine. These are people lives." She yelled in a hush hush whisper

"So what! Was you thinking about that little girls life when you sucked it out of her?" She asked me

"Thats not fair Katherine! You set me up! You had this all planned out, keepings Damon in love with you, me killing that little girl. And getting Stefan back! I'm tired of these little games you play." She said walking a step closer to her

"And what are you going to do? make a scene? in front of all these people? show them what a true monster you are? i would love to see that." She brush passed me "Tah, Tah" She said swinging her hair. I entered the house again looking for Stefan, he said he was suppose to be here. where the hell is he at?

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Damon is watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Lockwood)

Damon: Who's the guy with Carol? Sheriff Forbes: It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood. Damon: Is he in the council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in? Sheriff Forbes: He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave. Damon: Thanks. See you.

(Katherine arrives at the mansion. Tyler intercepts her)

Tyler: Hey Elena, thanks for coming, come on in.

(Katherine enters, smiling.)

"Your sister Ally? Everyone loves her" He added on

"Don't they all" Katherine got affended by Tyler's little comment but she didn't let it show.

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Damon and Bonnie are talking)

Bonnie: Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood? Damon: Well, I know it took the mayor down. Bonnie: Don't you want to know why? Damon: Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why. A non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt how is Caroline? Bonnie: She's much better. Damon: You're welcome. Bonnie: No, you're welcome. Damon: Why am I welcome? Bonnie: You live to see another day. Damon: No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it? Bonnie: Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out. Damon: Now you need to stop with the witches' brood. You're starting to believe your own press.

(She looks at Damon in the eyes, and suddenly Damon grabs his head in pain.)

Bonnie: Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?

(She goes out and sees Elena but in reality it's Katherine posing as Elena)

Bonnie: Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place. Katherine: I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful. Bonnie: Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over.

"Hey Elena..." Ally walked in

"Katherine?" bonnie asked me

"No, i'm Elena's twin sister. Ally" She wan't buying my shit

"I never herd of Elena having a twin" God this girl really have a stink attitude

"Well, they didn't anyone finding out about me, do to the whole vampire thing, one Elena was enough" i told her

"What about elena, why didn't just take her too" She asked me

"Because Elena was suppose to be protected by her parents, until they died, since we look like Katherine it was only right for me to leave, and she stay, i would love to tell you more, but its just things you don't need to worry about" I told her, i could have came up with a better lie, but Katherine kept glaring me and was putting me into pressure.

"Fair enough" She said i felt my phone vibrating it was Stefan. "Sorry i have to take this." I disappeared from them "Hello?" I asked him

"We're on our way" He said

"We're?" I questioned him

"Me and Elena" He said

"No, no, no can do Katherine is here and the story that i'm telling it won't add up if we have a third on here" I told him

"Fine. i'll take Elena home" He said

"Hurry back" I told him. Stefan was here in no time

"I didn't expect you to be this fast" I told him

"I let Elena drive, while i speeded her" He told me

Katherine: Nice. Stefan: Katherine. Katherine: Stefan. Stefan: Leave her alone. Katherine: Okay.

(She releases her and leaves the room. Stefan looks at Bonnie and follows Katherine)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Ally could tell when not need, so she went to find Damon "Hey Ally is it?" One of the guest asked me

"You know you look just like Katherine" He said

"Mason" I said sniffing him out

"Pleasure to meet you again, oh and sorry about your werewolf friend...he was very cocky, and needed to be taught a lesson" he said smiling before she pushed him on the wall "You will not mention him, before you find own heart in you hands"

"You have spunk" he laughed I was gonna say something else before i spotted Damon

"Hey" I said to him in a soft mellow voice "How are you doing?" i asked him

"Great Ally, Walking on shine thanks for asking" His sarcastic ass! Calm down Ally, Calm down.

"Damon" I said

"Ally" He mocked me

"I'm sorry about this morning"

"Save it!" He practically yelled

"No Damon, your hurt inside, i know what your going through right now is..."

"You don't know shit about what i'm going though Alison! And you never will, just do us both a favor and leave me alone" He told her

"Damon Stop! Stop! please just talk to me" She begged him

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that."

"Damon you let her do it multiple times, i tried to stop it, i even begged her to stop it, she laughed at me. You can't keep letting her rule your life" She say before he walked away before she stopped him

"What" He asked her

"Just tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore and i will leave you alone"

"Fine. I don't have feelings for you. Leave me alone" He said

"I don't believe you"

"Why can't you get over the fact that i love Katherine" He asked her "Because of this" She said before kissing him hard on the wall. he was surprised but he went along with it, he licked her bottom lip for an entrance and she boldly let him in. there tongues dance together. she moaned in his mouth before he pushed her away "Stop Ally" He told her  
>"Why?" She asked him<p>

"Because this isn;t right, us isn't right" He told her

"No you and Katherine isn't right"

Its been a long time since i updated, i know i don't have a lot of people reading my story but to those of you that are thank you :))


End file.
